


两千个美好的月亮

by Hell_Lokitty



Category: Marvel, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thorki - Freeform, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_Lokitty/pseuds/Hell_Lokitty
Summary: 欺负哥哥是天经地义的。





	两千个美好的月亮

“……她的声音变得很低很轻，直到再也听不见；宫廷小丑看见小公主已经睡着了。于是，他轻轻地为她盖好了被单……”①

皇后的声音也逐渐幽微，几乎像悄悄话，软绵绵吹在小王子的耳畔；床铺另一端，在外疯玩了一天的大王子早就陷入了梦乡，不老实的胳膊和小腿伸出了被子，压在弟弟身上。

“你还不困吗？”皇后放下书本，揉乱了小儿子的头发，“你哥哥的睡相总是这么差……要不要以后分床睡？”

“没关系的。”小家伙摇摇脑袋，“要是闹得太凶，我会把他踢下床去。”

母亲宠溺地在他额头印下一个吻，“希望你说到做到。”她站起身，挥手示意仆从上前吹熄蜡烛、照看壁炉里的余火。

“晚安了，我的甜心。”

“晚安妈妈。”小王子恋恋不舍地将故事书放到角柜上，乖巧地眨了眨眼。

第二天一如既往是个好天气。

大王子在例行的剑术练习后返回宫殿，咕咚咚灌了一大杯水。小王子蜷成一团窝在他最喜欢的扶手椅上，捧着昨晚母亲读过的那本童话书。

“你怎么还在看这个故事。”大王子探过身子，顺手将弟弟的衣领在颈后理顺。“外面阳光这么好，跟我一起出去玩儿吧！”

小王子挑了挑眉，露出被打扰的不悦神情——这样的刻薄显露在5岁孩子的脸上的确意外，但偏偏与他精致的五官那么契合，仿佛这张脸天生就是为了挑剔万物并宣示其尊贵的——“你又不缺人陪。”

“可是我想跟你一起玩儿。”大王子闷闷不乐地拿起书本，好在弟弟并没有异议，“你都好久没跟我们一起玩儿了。”

那是因为你的朋友们才不欢迎我。小王子在心里默默还击，最终没有出声。哥哥明明比他大两岁，却幼稚得跟三岁小孩毫无分别。比如每次闯祸后找妈妈求情啦，跟人掰手腕赢了就大喊大叫啦，以及非要跟自己一起睡啦……哪里有作哥哥的样子！除此之外，与出奇发达的运动神经相反，这家伙对他人情绪的感知能力几乎为零。上次跟他们一起玩躲避球，自己反应不及被砸中肩膀继而摔倒在地，傻瓜哥哥第一时间过来看弟弟有没有受伤，也被球击中出局。其他队友眼里满满的不耐烦和怨怒，也只有迟钝如他才会看不出。

你们这些擅长运动的野蛮人自己去玩就好了，干吗非要拉上我——在直接或间接地无数次表达这个意思后，小王子开始怀疑自己哥哥的听力和记忆力也有点问题。

而此刻捧着故事书皱着眉的表情并不能使这位运动健儿显得聪明半分。对此习以为常的小王子准备抽回自己的书——

“这个故事是讲什么啊？”大王子讪讪地提问，“昨晚我睡得太早了……”

你哪天不是这样。小王子将书本翻回自己之前看的那页，没好气地出声：“一个想要月亮的公主的故事。”

“月亮？”

“嗯。”

“那怎么可能嘛！”不屑地撇嘴，毫无意外地让自己显得更傻，“月亮那么大，根本不可能……”

“但是她得到了。”

面无表情地瞟一眼哥哥的蠢脸，发自内心地祈祷这个烦人的家伙快点离开。

“……”

出乎意料地，对方并没有申辩。也没有转身。

警觉地抬头，正撞上一双充盈着好奇、几欲化成水珠滴落的眼睛——当然这是不可能的，哥哥从不在自己面前哭。兄弟俩都像暗中较劲似的，将小孩子的这一特权置之不理。最好笑的场景是，明明双方都委屈成了红眼睛的小白兔，也各自紧紧咬着后槽牙，不让半分气声泄露出示弱或求情。

而此刻这双眼睛写满好奇——也许还有某种程度的溺爱，关怀，甚至乞求——

小王子心底突然就塌了一块儿。

“你去跟他们玩嘛。”

理直气壮地、几乎听不出怄气地下了逐客令。

“可是我想听你讲故事。”

战败便是在情理之中。

于是不久后，稚嫩而甜软的声音在房间里响起——

“很久很久以前，在一个海边的国度，国王最爱的小女儿生了重病。她只有十岁，还不到十一。国王很焦虑，对她说：‘你想要什么我都可以给你。’

“‘我要月亮。’小公主说，‘有了月亮，我的病的就好了。’

“国王于是求助于他的皇室高阶主管。

“‘给我月亮。’国王下令，‘今晚。最迟明天。’

“‘但月亮是由融化的铜铸成，比公主的房间还要大，离这里35000米远。’皇室高阶主管瞪大了眼睛，‘我没法儿把月亮给你。’

“国王很生气，又召唤了御用巫师。

“‘没有人能得到月亮。’御用巫师说，‘它离这儿150000米远，由绿色奶酪做成，比皇宫的两倍还要大。’

“国王驱逐了巫师，喊来了钦定数学家。

“‘月亮离我们300000米远。’钦定数学家解释，‘它像一枚硬币般又圆又平，用石棉造的，有一半儿王国那么大。除此之外，它牢牢地粘在天上。没有人能得到月亮。’

“绝望的国王召来了宫廷小丑。

“‘陛下，我能为您做些什么呢？’小丑问。

“‘没有人能帮我，’国王悲伤地说，‘小公主病了想要月亮，否则就无法痊愈。而月亮一次比一次远，一次比一次大——为我弹一支悲伤的歌吧，除此之外别无他法。’

“‘您求助的都是智慧的学者，他们关于月亮大小和距离的见解一定是正确的。’小丑边弹琴边说，‘但您问过公主殿下是怎么想的了吗？’

“‘这我确实没有想过。’国王承认。

“‘陛下，让我去问问她吧。’宫廷小丑轻轻步入公主的房间。

“‘你把月亮带来了吗？’小公主问。

“‘还没，’小丑说，‘但您很快就会得到它了。您觉得月亮有多大呢？’

“‘比我的大拇指指甲小那么一丁点儿。’小公主说，‘因为当我把大拇指举到眼前时，就看不见月亮了。’

“‘那您觉得它离我们有多远？’小丑继续问。

“‘并没有我窗外那颗树高。’公主说道，‘因为它有时会被顶端的树枝卡住。’

“‘得到月亮会很容易。’小丑承诺，‘今晚当月亮攀上最高的树枝时，我会将它摘下来带给您。’

“然后他想到了另一件事。‘公主，您认为月亮是由什么制成的呢？’宫廷小丑恳切地弯下腰。

“‘傻瓜，当然是金子做的！’公主尖叫起来。

“宫廷小丑于是去找皇家金匠，请他为小公主打造一枚比她的大拇指指甲稍微小那么一点儿的金球。他还请金匠锻了一条细细的金链，好让公主可以把她的月亮挂在脖子上。

“‘这是做什么用的？’皇家金匠好奇地询问。

“‘是月亮。’宫廷小丑回答他，‘你造了一枚月亮。’

“‘但是，’皇家金匠反驳，‘月亮离这儿可有500000米远，它是青铜铸成的，像大理石珠子一样圆。’

“‘那是你的想法。’宫廷小丑带着月亮离开了。

“小公主得到了月亮，非常高兴，第二天她的病就好了。

“而国王的担忧却并没有结束：他知道到了夜晚，月亮又会在天上发光，小公主会看见它，继而知道自己脖子上戴的并不是真正的月亮。

“国王再一次传唤了皇室高阶主管、御用巫师和钦定数学家，请他们想想办法将真正的月亮藏起来；而他们给出的建议——给公主戴上黑色眼镜儿啦，用天鹅绒幕布将城堡的天空遮起来啦，每夜放烟花来掩盖啦——通通被国王否定。终于，月亮在天边升起来了，国王只能再一次召来了宫廷小丑，万念俱灰。

“‘那些聪明人怎么说呢？’小丑问。

“‘他们想不出任何办法，让公主既不会看见月亮，又不会生病受伤。’

“宫廷小丑弹了另一支曲子，旋律轻柔。‘那些智者什么都知道。’他说，‘如果他们也没办法藏起月亮，那月亮就是藏不住的。’

“国王将脸埋进双手叹气。突然间他从王座上跳起来，指着窗外：‘看啊！’他叫起来，‘月亮已经照进公主的寝室了。谁能解释为什么月亮会在天上闪耀的同时又挂在她的颈项？’

“宫廷小丑不再弹琴了。‘谁能解释如何得到月亮，当那些智者说月亮太远又太大的时候？是公主殿下本人。因此公主比智者们更聪明，对月亮了解更多。让我去问问她罢。’在国王阻拦之前，小丑已经离开了王座室，踏上了通往公主寝室的宽宽的大理石台阶。

“‘告诉我吧，公主殿下。’他悲伤地开口，‘为什么月亮会在天上闪耀，又挂在你的金项链上呢？’

“小公主看着他笑了起来。‘很简单啊，傻瓜。’她说，‘当我掉了一颗牙，又会有一颗新的牙齿长出来，不是吗？’

“‘当然。’小丑应道，‘当独角兽在森林里丢了他的角，前额中央又会长出一支新的角来。’

“‘没错。’公主点头，‘当园丁剪掉了花园里的花，又会有其他的花儿顶替它们的位置。’

“‘我应该想到这一点的。’小丑说，‘就像阳光也是这样。’

“‘月亮也是这样的，’公主说，‘我猜大概一切事物都是这样……’她的声音变得很低很轻，直到再也听不见；宫廷小丑看见小公主已经睡着了。于是，他轻轻地为她盖好了被单。

“但在离开公主的寝室前，他走到窗边向月亮眨了眨眼——因为月亮好像也对他眨了眨眼。”

有那么一会儿，空气里异样的安静令小王子困惑，自己的哥哥是不是在不知不觉中睡着了：在此之前，他可从没认真听完过任何一个睡前故事。

——但他没有。

大王子托腮望着弟弟，比倾听父亲偶尔难得给兄弟俩讲自己过去亲历的战争时还要认真。

他的眼睛太亮了——小王子懊恼地想，忍不住有些小小的嫉妒——像数千米外一座招摇的灯塔，扫过阴沉海面的同时宣示了主权，斜斜擦过海浪如同一个吝啬的吻；耀眼的灯辉笔直地穿过雾，穿过风，穿过荒芜的滩涂与粗粝的石壁与潮湿的森林，终于化作剑化作硝化作网，将目睹这光芒的所有人收入囊中。

当然，5岁的小王子想不到这么滞重的比喻，他只觉得哥哥的眼睛好亮——太亮了，胜过世上任何一双眼睛。

“哥哥。”小家伙用从靡菲斯特（Mephisto）②那里偷来的诱惑向哥哥撒娇，“我也想要月亮。”

“嗯？”还没从故事里回过神的大王子愣愣地回应。

“我要月亮。”年幼的王子严肃地重申，比授意颁布新法令时的父王更加深沉，比教训淘气儿子时的母后更为肃穆。

“而且不止一个。我要两千个美好的月亮。”

他知道哥哥总会答应的。他一定会。

于是在接下来的数月甚至数年时光里，大王子几乎无时无刻不在为任务列表上最重要的一项——为弟弟觅月亮——而奔忙。

“我要月亮。是母亲项链上的珍珠——

“我要月亮。是那只猫咪项圈上的铃铛——

“我要月亮。是一颗球形糖果，包含枫糖、抹茶和香草的味道——

“我要月亮。是一片月牙状的嫩叶，长在爱尔兰的莫赫悬崖（Cliffs of Moher）③，绿得像阿尔忒弥斯（Artemis）④弓上的青苔——

“我要月亮。是半圆的象牙梳子，每个齿上雕刻着不同的故事——”

获得这些月亮远比摘得故事里小公主要的那颗困难得多，但又不是绝无可能；这使得每次冒险都像一个挑战，而没有什么比完成恰到好处的挑战更能满足少年飘飘然的虚荣心。

宠溺弟弟当然没错，甚至是理所应当的责任。父王和母后的纵容更肯定了这一点：相较于必然继承王位的长子，次子所要求的任何事物似乎都是情理之中的补偿。更何况母亲本来就偏爱小儿子——大王子在妒忌的同时也不得不心悦诚服——毕竟相比粗线条又莽撞的自己，自幼被娇生惯养外加过度保护的弟弟简直是公主般的存在：纤尘不染的繁复流苏与滚边，精致细腻的锦缎装饰着珠宝与碧玉，经过锻炼而仍保持其稚嫩的四肢和窄腰，目测纤细到无需束腰也能胜任女孩子穿的那种鲸鱼骨架的裙撑和华丽层叠裙摆。反观自己，粗枝大叶，肌肉饱满，手指附着武器磨出的薄茧，肩膀各处都有训练时留下的或深或浅的疤痕——如果说小王子看起来像是养尊处优的真正贵族，自己看起来就是那个能保护他的人。大王子为这个念头而窃喜，继而更加卖力地去寻找弟弟所要的月亮。

小王子13岁时，为庆祝他的生日，大王子执意要带他跟自己一同骑马打猎，还特意让弟弟乘上自己平日的坐骑。

可惜，过分忠诚于主人的马儿并不接受这一看似慷慨的安排。它闹起了脾气，将小王子摔下马背。胫骨骨折，王后心疼得直掉眼泪。而等手术后大王子获准进入弟弟的病房，看见他正紧紧攥着被单一角，咬牙不出声。

“……”

即使道歉也没什么实际作用吧。大王子自暴自弃地垂下脑袋。

“我要……嘶——”疼得倒抽凉气，依然坚持着把话说完，“我要月亮。”

“嗯。”

大王子默默地覆上弟弟因用力而泛白的指节。

“要你最喜欢的那顶帽子上羽毛，有一颗暗紫色圆斑的那枚——”

“好。”

“还要你盔甲左胸的那块金属，请金匠雕琢成扁圆形，打磨到比日光下的城堡塔尖还亮——”

“好。”

“还要你房间的圆枕，白色，填充鹅绒的那个，抱起来很舒服——”

“好。”

大王子还未考虑就应了下来，随即不满地抬头，“那我晚上睡觉枕什么！”

“我管你呢。”

小王子用眼神示意自己打了石膏的腿。大王子再没敢出声了。

“然后，在我不方便走路的这段时间，你得背我！”

“嗯。当然了。”

大王子让弟弟在自己背上趴了整整三个月。

而甚至在这期间都不能幸免于“要月亮”的差遣：

“要马里亚纳海沟（Mariana Trench）⑤深海鱼的背鳍——

“要海洋尽头独角鲸的一滴眼泪——

“要王国里最高阶女巫的水晶球——”

这已经不是宠溺了，简直是养虎为患——老国王都看不下去了，三令五申让大王子不许再听弟弟的话。未来的一国之君怎么能如此轻易受制于人，更何况这个人是在体魄与武力与上都相差甚远的幼弟。

大王子心虚地垂下视线，“事实上，父王，我有个请求……”

“嗯？”老国王的眉头被不好的预感织在了一起。

“呃……弟弟说，想要晚宴上父王碟子里的焦糖布丁……”

别说甜品了，老国王当晚气得连正餐都没吃。

终于小王子长到了17岁。

哥哥为他收集来的月亮早就堆满了七个仓库。且不说这世上并没有凤凰与麒麟一类的异兽，即便真的有，凤毛麟角的类比也输于这些宝藏的珍贵不止千万分。

这里收藏的是被精细照料的欲望：蛮横无理，荒谬可笑，却仍被一丝不苟地达成了的1998个欲望。然而欲望的始作俑者与为其尽心尽力探求多年的执行者都很清楚地知道，这些，不过是宏大藏书馆中的断缣寸纸，奇异动物园的一个兽栏，而它们甚至远未触及到核心——

像是意识到了自己的贪婪并且加以反省，小王子在整整一年里都没有索要过任何月亮。

直到成年礼的前夜。

“哥哥。”

像蛇吐着信子，这一句试探将空气里的信息尽数收集至费尔蒙嗅器（Vomeronasal Organ）⑥，分析其化学成分后旋成唇角一个撒娇的弧度：甚至不足以被称作微笑，但已足够令观者心旌摇摆。

被蛊惑者的视线稍稍下滑。弟弟的颈项苍白而僵硬，宛如一只高脚杯的细细长脚，看起来过于脆弱而不宜染指，但除了将手指持在那里之外又并无其他正确的使用方式。无法自抑的同时又几乎是带着罪恶感地，大王子将那杯酒拢入掌心。

“不畏张弓拔刀，但惧白堕春醪。”⑦

大王子默默地叹息了。为即将到来的舆榇自缚，也为对方恣醍般的唇色。

“我要月亮。”

“嗯。”

“是你的眼睛。”

“好。”

“从此以后，你的眼中只能有我——”

以吻封缄无穷无尽的欲望之前，大王子迷迷糊糊地想，两千个美好的月亮，似乎，也不是那么难嘛。

Fin.

注释： 

① 该句与下文Loki所读的长篇故事翻译自美国作家James Thurber于1943年出版的儿童绘本Many Moons，笔者小时候读过的中译版名为《月亮不止一个》，但那本童话书早就找不到了，所以文中的引用均为对照英文原文选译（有删减），如感兴趣可自行搜索查看整个故事。

② 又作Mephistopheles。其来源可能有两种，一是源于古希伯莱文，原义为“破坏者”、“骗子”、“恨恶光者”；一是源于希腊文，意为“不爱光的人”、“不爱浮士德的人”。靡菲斯特是德国作家歌德做作《浮士德》一书里的中世纪魔法师之神，与德国博士浮士德订约的魔神，后被引为邪恶而诱惑的魔鬼的代名词。

③ 欧洲最高的悬崖，位于爱尔兰岛中西部的边缘，面向浩瀚无际的大西洋，以奇险与美景而闻名。

④ 又名Cynthia，是古希腊神话中的狩猎女神，同时也是野兽的女主人与荒野的女领主，奥林匹斯十二主神之一。形象为随身携带弓箭的女猎手。

⑤ 是目前所知地球上最深的海沟，地处北太平洋西部海床，最深处超过一万米，人类至今没有彻底探索过其底。

⑥ 又称雅各布森器（Jacobson's Organ），直接将空气中的气味信息传送至大脑杏仁体进行分析，最早于两栖类动物身上出现，爬行类动物发达，哺乳动物包括人类的该器官大多在成年后退化。

⑦ 出自《洛阳伽蓝记》的记载：“刘白堕善酿酒，饮之香美，经月不醒。青州刺史毛鸿宾赍酒之藩，路逢劫贼，饮之即醉，皆被擒获。游侠语曰：‘不畏张弓拔刀，但畏白堕春醪。’”


End file.
